


Obsessions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [121]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He retains convoluted fantasies of what his life will be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 July 2016  
> Word Count: 198  
> Prompt: 50. things you said when we were 70  
> Summary: He retains convoluted fantasies of what his life will be like.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation & backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Charles Powell is a weird character to write for, hands down. I can't quite get into his brain, so to speak, so the level of obsession and fanaticism for Damien is hard to get around without potentially making a mockery of it, which I don't want to do. So this time, I just kind of filtered it through Vassago's point of view, which was interesting.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It's never going to happen, you think to yourself. He retains convoluted fantasies of what his life will be like. They change with his mood and circumstances, but there's always one common thread among them: the man he loves. Love may be a bit mild for the emotion he feels toward the other man. Unrequited definitely works, as does obsessive.

You can see into his dreams, hear his thoughts. It's a strange, jumbled mess that gives you a headache anytime you're in close enough proximity to him. How he can continue with a seemingly normal life on the outside when there is such depraved fixation controlling his inner life. The rote motions of running a flower shop and tending to the stock keep him relatively tame and sane, as long as there are customers to break up the monotony. Otherwise he loses himself in the fantasies that fuel his delusions of a life with the Beast.

Not for much longer, you remind yourself. Soon enough, the spotlight will slide across the stage to land on him for his brief moment in the sun, as it were. And then, the disquieting thoughts and images will no longer plague you.


End file.
